2015 (TU)
Events * Nova extreme cameramen and documentarians Gaal and Najarian release their meta-documentary, "Behind the Dangerous Lens," this fall. * By the end of this year, only slightly more than one in a million people is a nova. * The [[United States of America (TU)|US starts construction of a Lunar base to be called "Olympus" on Earth. January * January 7: Nippontai nova Denshi, while investigating an Osaka water-treatment facility after a possibly related incident, detects a small insectoid robot preparing to deliver a fatal neurotoxin into the city's water supply. He managed to disable it, but not before it self-destructed, destroying most of the evidence. Startlingly, some elements of the robot's construction as well as the neurotoxin were on Project Utopia's banned technologies list, and had been created by Japanese companies prior to their banning. * January 29: Director Moses Miller sends a message to Director Thetis entitled "The Oswald Gambit is a go." Someone accessed the Internal Affairs files on Maurice Lourté through an unauthorized terminal. Whoever did it was a pro: the only reason they were aware of it was because they were watching for it. February * February 24: An OpNet program entitled "Gumi Nova Tragic" airs. It appears to be a Nakato Gumi-inspired anime of some sort. March * March 14: The New York Times features an editorial entitled, "The Final Frontier: It's Closer Than You Think." The article covers space-capable novas and the Daedelus League. April * April 12: DeVries elite Jeffries sends a message to "Kyle" regarding an operation dealing a blow against the Nakato Gumi. * April 15: David Henries sends a message to Sophia Rousseau regarding Maurice Lourté. He scanned his mind and found him so single-minded in his desire to betray Project Utopia as to be frightening. "Something doesn't smell right." * Sophia Rousseau responds that she trusts Henries' instincts, but wants to arrange a meeting anyhow. She'll have several "guardian angels" ready to whisk him to safety in the event anything happens. * April 23: Director Thetis sends a message to Director Justin J. Laragione and Director Moses Miller, crowing about the success of the Oswald Gambit and how Maurice Lourté has managed to gain the confidence of his contacts in the Aberrants and the Teragen, and they want to meet with him in the Amp Room on May 28th. May * May 7: Nova Science magazine publishes an interview with DeVries' Dr. Rachael Alinsky, entitled "The Q Division." * May 28: Maurice Lourté is scheduled to meet representatives of the Aberrants and the Teragen at the Amp Room in Ibiza Town. [[Meztiszo responds to Sophia Rousseau that he's on the matter, but she's a little late: she should turn on CNN immediately. "It's bad. ... Looks like Utopia slipped up big time." Kim Blakesdale and an N!tertainment crew do a live simulcast (later called Conflict in Ibiza Town: The Amp Room Battle) via N! the News and CNN to correspondent Matt Heston, covering the incident. * Meztiszo sends an info packet to his chosen investigation team. Non-hostile contacts sympathetic with the Aberrants are "Ironskin" Andy Vance, Jake "The Dragon" Korelli, and Count Raoul Orzaiz. Slipstream will give the team 10 hours to investigate before arriving to extricate them. * Geryon sends a request for interested Teragen members to ping him if they're interested in a low-key mission while the heavy-hitters go in to show Team Tomorrow-Europe who's boss. Terats are to go in and find the "defector" Maurice Lourté and Raoul Orzaiz. Orzaiz was "tight" with "Ironskin" Andy Vance, so he's a good point of contact. * Matt Heston, on his CNN/N! simulcast, reports that Leviathan, Geryon, Gauze and two unidentified novas just stepped out of a bright flash of light, and are engaging Team Tomorrow-Europe. * Tallies for the night include 1,240 dead, 3,893 injured, 487 missing, and $2.9 billion in property damage. * May 29: The conflict has spilled out into Ibiza Town. At 3:30am UTC, the Spanish government issues an ultimatum * [[N! the News does a "Man on the Street" segment with survivors in Ibiza Town. * ''May 30: Tolkach and Alexi Zukhov converse about the incident in Ibiza. They'll help with the rebuilding, but this time make sure they own more than before. Tolkach is warned to stay away from the Phoenix Room, however. August * August 23: Conrado Ramos Borda author of the as-yet unpublished Bathed in Blood: The Authorized Biography of Wilhelm Peron Lehrder is found inside the trunk of an unmarked vehicle in front of a popular Miami nightclub. The trunk is welded shut from the inside. No welding equipment is found near the car. Although Borda is alive when found, he is later pronounced dead at hospital. * August 24: The Miami Herald Online reports on the death of Conrado Ramos Borda, who was writing a biography of Wilhelm Peron Lehrder. The two had come to disagreements lately about the inclusion of a description of a "secret door". When Borda was found, all he would say was "the door, the door, the door." December * December 10: Inspector Bart Chun, a member of the Sydney PD who works as a double-agent inside triads, is discovered to be a triple-agent, secretly working for the triads against the police. References Category:Trinity Universe timeline